


Burning

by eriwrtr



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EXOVelvet, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriwrtr/pseuds/eriwrtr
Summary: next chap will be full on action if you know what i mean *wink wink
Kudos: 6





	Burning

**Normally, Seulgi hated these** assignments from her editor—all nighters where she did nothing but get in the way. But tonight’s job certainly had a bonus. Spending the next eight hours with her town’s fire department got at least one part of her interested.

She walked toward the fire station, the large red front of the fire engine taking up most of the entrance. She stuck her head around the corner to see three men sitting around a table, drinking coffee.

“So is this what you guys are up to all day?” she called out. “Aren’t you supposed to be out rescuing some old lady’s cat or something?”

At the sound of her voice, they all turned to her. One of the fire-fighters, a tall guy with broad shoulders and dark eyes, stood.

“We’ve never heard that one before,” he said, his hands on his hips. “Only a journalist would come up with such a cliché.”

Seulgi held her hands up. “Guilty, as charged.”

“So you’re the lady who’s come to spend the night with us then?” one of the other fire-fighter asked. This guy had short, light brown hair, and brown eyes. He wasn’t as tall or broad as his friends, but was still cute. She felt a thrill at his words.

“As long as that’s still okay with you boys.” Three sets of eyes slid down her body. She was pleased she’d chosen her sexiest suit; low cut shirt, pin-stripe jacket with matching skirt and high heels. She’d made a special effort, knowing her company she was going to be keeping. She tossed her blonde hair back.

“Well, you’re not going to be much use to us wearing that,” said the slightly older guy, in his early forties, still sitting at the table. Her heart sank. They weren’t checking her out; they were taking in her inappropriate outfit.

“I wasn’t planning on getting that involved,” she said. “I was thinking more of watching from the sidelines.”

“We don’t plan on having you put out fires,” he said. “But you’ll still need some safety equipment.”

He went to the back of the station and grabbed a helmet and an oversized jacket. He threw them at her and she caught the items, almost stumbling under their weight. “If the alarm goes off, you’ll need to wear these.”

“Okay, is the alarm likely to go off...?” As if she’d conjured it up herself, the station was filled with the steady ‘blaaa’ of the alarm and a voice came over a loudspeaker, “Smoke reported from 112 Baker Street.”

Immediately, the men jumped to work, pulling on their own heave, fire-retardant pants, jackets and boots. They got into the cab and Seulgi climbed into the seat beside the dark haired guy who’d first spoken to her.

“It’s a good thing Jongdae called in sick today,” he said. “Or you’d be riding on the back.”

Her face must have blanched because he laughed. “I’m only kidding.”

“Do I get to know your names?” she asked, having to shout over the sound of the engine’s siren as it blared from the speaker on top of the cab.

“I’m Sehun,” he said. “This is Baekhyun,” he jerked his head toward the sandy haired fire-fighter, “and the old man is Yeonseok.”

“Oi, watch it,” Yeonseok said, good-naturedly, clearly used to being riled.

He smiled at each of them. “I’m Seulgi.”

“Good to meet you, Seulgi.”

The fire truck bullied its way through the streets, cars pulling out of the way to make room for the huge vehicle with its blaring siren and flashing lights. Within minutes, they reached the building—a three story apartment. A small group of people were huddled outside, looking up. Smoke rose from the second story window, but otherwise there was no sign of fire, no flames licking at the window or people screaming. Seulgi couldn’t help feeling disappointed. She’d hoped for a good piece, one that might even get her a spot on the front page. She didn’t think a chip pan fire was going to do that.

However, the fire-fighters weren’t hanging around.

They leaped from the cab and Yeonseok ran to the back, pulling the hose down, attaching it to the nozzle on the side of the truck. With their helmets on and wearing breathing apparatus, both Sehun and Baekhyun ran into the building, leaving Seulgi standing on the street wearing her helmet and over-sized jacket, feeling like a spare part. Surely she was allowed to go in and see exactly what they were doing? How could she report otherwise? She knew she should ask Yeonseok, but the older guy was clearly in charge and didn’t look like a push-over. She didn’t think fluttering her eyelashes and spinning a story was going to get him to give her permission to see what was really going on.

Seeing Yeonseok’s back was turned, she slipped in through the front door. The small lobby looked no different than any other and she headed to the stairwell. Mounting the stairs, she followed the line of the hose to the second floor, to where its girth held the fire door open. There was still no sign of the other two fire-fighters, but here the smoke was much worse. Seulgi remembered being told that you should always stay low in smoke, so she crouched down as she hurried through the hallway.

Suddenly, the smoke grew thicker, black, and there was still no sign of either of the fire-fighters or the cause of the fire. An open doorway appeared on her right and she ducked into it, hoping to escape the worst of the smoke. But now she could barely see and her eyes started to water, making her vision even worse. She needed to get out of here.

She turned back only to find she could no longer see and wasn’t even sure which direction the doorway was in. Her lungs burned and she started to cough, wracking, painful hacking. Even if she found the doorway, she knew she’d never find the stairwell.

“Help me!” she shouted between her coughs, praying the two fire-fighters would hear her. “Someone help me!”

Seulgi got down on her knees and started to crawl, but only managed to hit her head on the wall. She had a momentary thought that she was grateful to be wearing the helmet. Heavy feet thundered toward her and she called out again. From out of the smoke, two sets of hands lifted her and she caught sight of the familiar yellow protective clothing as she was whisked from the room and back down the stairwell and out into the fresh air.

Standing on the street, the fire-fighter supporting her pulled off his breathing apparatus.

It was Sehun.

What the hell were you thinking?” he demanded.

Seulgi coughed. “I thought I might be able to get a good story.”

“Yeah, and get yourself and one of us at the same time.”

She blinked back tears. “I’m sorry. The fire didn’t look that bad from the outside.”

“You’re lucky, it wasn’t a bad fire and we managed to get it under control quickly. But you can never underestimate fire. This could have gone either way.”

With the fire put out, they all headed back to the station. The energy of the fire-fighters was elevated and Seulgi could understand why. Now the immediate fear was gone and she felt high from the adrenaline. This was a rush. It sure beat writing stories about the town’s local fair or someone baking the town’s biggest pie.

“You might have smoked inhalation,” said Sehun when they got back. “You should get checked out at the hospital.”

She shook her head. “And risk missing more stories? No way. This is the most exciting thing I’ve don’t in ages.”

He stepped in closer to her, broaching the gap. His broad chest was only inches from the swell of her breasts. “So you like to live life on the edge, reporter?”

**Author's Note:**

> next chap will be full on action if you know what i mean *wink wink


End file.
